Daughter of Darkness
by hp113
Summary: Something stops Loki in the middle of the battle for New York. What could have possibly have stopped the Prince of Lies? And will it end up being his salvation?
1. Prologue

The fighting was ruthless. Buildings were crumbling, exploding; New York was falling and the so-called Avengers could do nothing about it. The Tesseract was protected from sabotage; everything was going according to plan. That was until Iron Man decided to show up. He started shooting the Chitauri vehicles down, starting with the one Loki controlled. It veered off course; the alien chained to the steering mechanism was leaning to the left. It careened into an apartment building and went straight through the fifteenth floor.

Screams, that's all that could be heard. People were screaming and moaning in pain. Loki rose to his knees. The impact had been brutal, but it would take much more than that to kill him. He grabbed the scepter, which had been a few feet away, and started to take in the surroundings. A few of the walls had crumbled and he could see into three different apartments. The wall closest to him had tiny little ducks painted on it.

"Please." The voice he heard was full of fear. "Please. Don't." Loki turned. On the ground was a woman. She had tears in her eyes, and was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. "You don't want to do this. Please." Loki snarled. No one, especially a puny mortal, told him what to do. Without a thought Loki fired the scepter at the woman, and a thunk a few seconds later told him that she had fallen to the ground. That's when he heard it.

The bundle the woman had been holding made a tiny mewling noise. Then it started to scream. A baby…

"_After the battle had ended I went into the temple. There I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring, left to die." _

Loki stooped and moved the blankets a little; a small red face squinted up at him.

"_Laufey's son. I had hoped that one day we could unite our two realms, in an everlasting peace."_

The scepter dropped from Loki's hand. He found himself reaching for the child, scooping it up. It seemed impossibly small.

"_Your father hid the truth from you so that you would never feel different."_

"Stop right there you monster!" Loki's head swiveled. Black Widow had found him holding the child, and one of her pistols was aimed right between his eyes.


	2. A Brilliant Plan

AN: I forgot to add one of these last chapter. I am a failure, anyway I do not own Marvel or Loki (pouts), I'm just borrowing them for a while. The only character that is my brainchild is the baby.

"I said stop right there." Loki hadn't moved, hadn't dared breathe. He knew just how well Agent Romanoff could shoot with pistols. The child shifted against his hands. It had fallen asleep, not aware of the danger surrounding it; of its mother bleeding on the floor. "It's not enough for you is it? You can't just stop with destroying the city, but now you're going to murder every innocent child too? You are disgusting. If I weren't under direct orders to bring you in alive, I would kill you myself." She never moved the gun while she spoke. It was still trained between Loki's eyes and Natasha had been lightly fingering the trigger the entire time. One wrong move and Loki would have a bullet lodged in his brain, orders or no.

Odin's words still rang in his ears. The child stirred again, and for a brief moment its startling blue eyes met his. Then it was fast asleep again, happily nestled between Loki's arm and his chest. His eyes flicked to the scepter. If he created a double he could grab the scepter and then ensure his safe escape.

Natasha pulled another gun from her hip holster and aimed it at him.

"Don't even think about it, bitch." Loki's eyes grew dark. She had just had the nerve to insult him; the god who would soon be ruling the Earth.

"_You were both born to rule."_

Explosions fired outside, but none of them fazed Natasha. He had to distract her somehow and then he and the child could make their escape. She cocked her head slightly like she was listening to something and then she holstered one of her guns. Her hand moved to her ear and she started talking.

"Widow here. I have Loki, he's taken a hostage." She stopped for a few moments like she was listening to something. "Rodger that." She sidestepped and kept her single pistol aimed at Loki. "Now, give me the child and I'll promise to go easy on you." Loki contemplated this for a few moments. If he handed Natasha the child he would be free to grab his scepter and then he could make his escape.

"_After the battle had ended I went into the temple. There I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring, left to die." _

This child too had the potential to die. Its mother was killed in battle, and the war raged on. He could take this child and raise it as his own, just like Odin had done to him. He could corrupt the child, make it believe that the human race was monstrous, and then it could succeed where he failed. His child could go on to destroy the humans, or rule them.

"No mortal gives me orders. I do what I want." With a little magic there were dozens of copies filling up the room. Natasha's eyes went wide. The true Loki could see the pure surprise in them. He quickly grasped his scepter and then backed up against the giant hole the Chitauri vehicle had created in the structure. He watched for the right moment and then jumped, vanishing his doubles as he fell. A passing Chitauri vehicle caught Loki and sped off. Natasha ran to the hole and watched as Loki raced over the city. She raised her hand to her ear again.

"This is Black Widow. I've lost Loki. He's mobile again."

New York was being destroyed. S.H.I.E.L.D. had to do something or the world would be lost forever. Fury paced on the brig of the helicarrier. The damn council had fired that damn nuke and now all of New York and its populace would be destroyed. There was no way to reach Stark, or any of his little friends. Loki had won. Fury slammed his fist into one of the control panels. None of this was supposed to happen. By now the Tesseract should be powering the globe, not destroying it.

"Commander Fury." It was Agent Hill. "You might want to see this Sir." Fury walked to the panel where Agent Hill was standing. "I gained control of all the security cameras in the metro area. Look here and here." She pointed to two different images that were shown on the screen. One of them showed Loki landing on Stark Tower carrying a small bundle and the other showed Iron Man changing the missile's trajectory, forcing it up into the portal.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like they're going to save the day."

Loki groaned. He had to admit, getting thrown repeatedly into the floor by the Hulk was painful. He opened his eyes. Hawkeye had an arrow aimed at him and the rest of the Avengers were gathered around staring at him.

"It's over Loki." Black Widow smiled. The battle had been hard, but it was pretty easy beating the Prince of Lies.

"I am taking you home brother, where you belong. Our father," Loki glared at Thor, "wishes to be the one to handle your punishment." Loki's eyes glanced over to where he had hidden the child. Everything would be for naught if he failed to bring the child back to Asgard.

"Of course Odinson. I will come with you. However, there are things that I have to take care of first. Please," Loki addressed the rest of the Avengers, "leave my _brother_ and I alone. I must speak with him." Everyone looked to Thor and he nodded.

"I will be fine. I can handle my brother." The rest of the avengers filed out of the room and Thor went to Loki. He outstretched his hand and lifted Loki to his feet. Loki took this as an opportunity. Reaching into the part of himself that he hated he conjured up enough ice to coat Thor. Once Thor was frozen Loki walked to where he had hidden the child. He had work to do, and quickly. If Thor was truly going to take him back to Asgard he had to ensure that the child would survive the trip.

Humans couldn't survive the trip to Asgard. Their biology breaks down and their molecules end up scattered across the galaxy. There was only one thing he could do. Loki picked up the child in his left hand and hovered his right hand over it. He started chanting, his eyes growing solid black. A light emanated from his right hand. It started off green but as the spell continued the light grew blinding white. All of a sudden the light left his hand and floated to the child. It formed a cocoon around it, and then it sunk into its skin. The child awoke and let out a little cry. Loki's eyes had returned to their normal brilliant green and he looked down at the child. Suddenly he realized something. Her eyes had changed from blinding blue to a green similar to his own. That means that the transference worked, she now had magic.

Loki gathered the child up and with a simple spell cast a glamour around him. Now no one could tell that he was holding her. Then he unfroze Thor.

"Father was so worried when you fell brother." Thor said, as though nothing had happened. "We both thought you dead."

"Well, that was obviously wrong of you." Loki scowled. He knew all of this already. He had a more pressing concern however. If Odin was to look after his punishment it could be severe. That would ruin all of his plans. "Do you know what Odin has planned for me Thor?" Loki asked, trying his best to look scared. It seemed to work.

"Do not worry brother," said Thor as he slapped Loki on the back. "Father has nothing horrible planned for you. I am sure of it." Loki hid his smile. Things would work out his way after all.

AN: Well here is chapter one; I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review, every review makes me smile and makes me continue to keep on writing. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every couple of days so look for an update either the 4th or the 5th. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their watch/favorites list already, with just the Prologue written. It gives me hope.


	3. Punishment

AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update. The fourth was extremely busy for me and then I was suffering from writer's block as well. I think the hardest thing for me is coming up with names for characters that I create. This is the chapter when we finally figure out what Loki decided to name the baby. I had it narrowed down to two different names and ended up choosing one. I want to also thank everyone that has reviewed so far. It makes me smile.

Loki glared at everyone assembled. They had the audacity to muzzle him. The thing was hard and metal and it clasped behind his head. He was also handcuffed. Thankfully the glamour that he created held and he still had a hand free to hold the baby. Thor said his farewells to everyone and Loki rolled his eyes. He was anxious to return to Asgard, to see what Odin would do to him in punishment. Hopefully Thor was correct and Odin would 'go easy on him', otherwise the plan was forfeit.

Thor had finally finished saying his goodbyes and he gripped the Tesseract contraption that Dr. Banner had put together. It should send them home to Asgard.

"Are you ready brother?" Thor smiled at him. Loki rolled his eyes and then nodded once. Thor took the handle of the contraption and turned. Loki followed suit and then everything started spinning. Loki had to close his eyes before he became too nauseous. It felt like he was falling, the motion was too familiar. He felt his hand grip onto the Tesseract hard enough to make his knuckles white and his other arm pulled the child closer to his chest. This didn't feel safe.

After what seemed like hours of blinding, swirling colors and careening through space they finally landed. The jolt of landing traveled all the way up Loki's legs. He finally opened his eyes. Thor grinned at him.

"That was marvelous. I should talk to Heimdall and see if he can replicate that feeling in the new Bifrost. It is almost like a ride." Loki shuddered. If the Bifrost was going to become that sickening he would have to find another way to travel across dimensions.

Asgard truly hadn't changed from the last time Loki had seen it. They had landed on the remnants of the old Bifrost bridge. Heimdall stood a few feet away, staring out into space.

"Welcome back Odinson." Heimdall greeted Thor with a little nod of his head. "Odin awaits in the war room." Thor nodded at Heimdall and then started to drag Loki towards the palace. Loki dug his heels into the bridge as hard as he could. Thor noticed the resistance and slowed his pace.

"Brother, I understand that you are nervous." Loki rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he was nervous; he just didn't want to be eviscerated anytime soon. "But if you want your punishment to be less I suggest that you walk." Loki glared at Thor. He would have shot off a few choice insults if he hadn't been muzzled like a disobedient dog.

Thor set off walking again and Loki once again dug his heels into the bridge below his feet. Thor rolled his eyes and then tugged hard. Loki fell backwards, hitting his head on the bridge. In his rage magic swirled into being around him and it helped lift him off of the ground. He was glaring at Thor, his eyes once again pure black.

Thor rolled his eyes at his brother. "Honestly Loki, it was an accident." Thor grinned. He then grabbed Loki around his shoulders, holding him close. That's when Loki noticed that they were hovering. Thor must have given up on dragging him to Odin. Loki shut his eyes. He admitted, in his head, that heights were not his favorite. He didn't know where they were going but he could tell when they began to descend. Soon his feet were touching something solid and he opened his eyes.

Thor had flown them to the balcony of the war room. The curtains in front of them were closed, blocking off what horrors could be beyond them. Thor turned to Loki and finally removed the hated muzzle. Loki opened and closed his mouth a few times. His jaw was sore from being forced in the same position for too long.

"I would remove the handcuffs but father doesn't want you casting any spells."

"Of course, the mighty Odin who defeated the Jotuns is afraid of a little spell weaving." Loki snarled. The cuffs were digging into his wrist, almost like they had been tightened too much. His other hand was too busy holding the child. He would be going into the war room defenseless.

"Come brother. Father awaits." Thor grabbed Loki roughly by the shoulder and shoved him through the curtains. It was dark, an absolute darkness that Loki couldn't see through. Loki attempted to conjure a light but before he could he heard a barking voice yell.

"Stop." It was Odin. Where Odin was Loki didn't know, but the voice seemed to come from right over his shoulder. Loki turned towards the voice and started to move forwards. If Odin had been there Loki should bump into him. Instead he felt a strange shocking pain that was concentrated at his left shoulder. He fell to his knees, the pain wracking through his body. The pain continued, it was growing worse. If it didn't stop soon he might release his hold on his true form.

The pain intensified and soon there were white spots dancing in his vision. The room was suddenly filled with light. It was so bright that Loki was blind for a few moments. That's when he felt it. Odin reached through his glamour and pulled the child away from him. He desperately tried to pull her back to him but then he passed out, the darkness enveloping him completely.

Loki awoke in a strange place. He didn't recognize it at all. He tried to move but soon found that his arms were changed behind his back. He snarled and strained against the chains. Soon the effort proved useless and he hung his head. That's when he saw it. All of the exposed skin he could see was blue. He had somehow shifted into his Jotun form. He blamed that horrible shocking pain. He thought himself to be alone until a voice from the shadows broke the eerie silence.

"Oh Loki." The voice belonged to Frigga. "What has your father done to you?" She stepped out of the shadows, her hand outstretched to Loki.

"Do not come any closer. Odin is not my father." Frigga continued on, her hand coming in contact with Loki's cheek. She held it there for a few moments until the frostbite became too much for her. Her brow furrowed.

"Loki I know that you have it in you to change back. Please, do not torture yourself like this." Her eyes were filled with half shed tears.

"I loathe this form just as much as you do mother. If I could change back I would." Frigga let a small smile alight on her lips. Loki still thought of her as his mother. That was a good sign. If she could just convince Odin that there still was some good in Loki then none of the horrible plans he had for Loki would come to pass.

"Loki, your fa…Odin wanted me to ask you. He said that you were carrying a child with you; a human child. What were you going to do with her?" She looked concerned. Loki understood what she was trying to do. Odin was using her to see if Loki still had any "humanity" left in him. He was going to weave a lie, but then he realized that he had never told a lie to his mother.

"I…" He paused, at a loss for words. What had made him stop? Why had he chosen that child? "I was haunted during battle by words that Odin had said to me. I was haunted by the truth of my childhood. That is when I grabbed the child. I saw myself in her; scared, left to die and with only one opportunity to live." Frigga left without a sound. Loki heard the lock of the door click. He was locked inside, still chained to the wall, and still in Jotun form.

It must have been hours since Frigga left him alone in the dark. Loki's arms were starting to ache from being forced behind his back for so long. His lips were dry and the heat of the room was stating to make his Jotun skin burn. Finally the door opened and Odin stepped into Loki's line of sight. Unconsciously Loki's hands formed fists.

"I am sure that I have you to thank for my condition, _father._" Odin stared at Loki, his one eye boring into Loki's glare.

"You are the only one to blame for your plight Loki." Odin moved closer and grasped Loki's chin in one hand forcing Loki's gaze to meet his own. "You have committed crimes against the Jotuns, the Midgards and the Asgardians. You will be punished accordingly. You disgust me, you are no son of mine." Loki's face broke into a grin.

"You should have known that already Allfather. No Jotun could ever be your son. Not even if you claimed to love them."

"Silence." Odin waved his hand in the air and Loki felt that muzzle form around his mouth. He struggled against the chains; he wanted nothing more than to attack the Allfather where he stood. "It is time that all of Asgard knew what you are. Loki Laufeyson." Hearing his true last name was like being doused with cold water.

He looked up at Odin. The Allfather was unmoved by Loki's expression. He moved closer to Loki and secured something around his neck. It felt heavy, and Loki soon realized that it must be a collar. Odin placed some more chains through large loops in the collar and then released the chains that bound Loki to the wall. Loki tried to struggle away from the Allfather but soon the shocking pain struck him again. He fell to his knees, retching.

Odin grabbed the chains that were on Loki's collar and then drug him out of the room. Loki realized that he was in the dungeons, close to where the treasury was. Soon he was led outside. The sunlight blinded him. How long had he been imprisoned? Hours? Days? He was led up a few flights of stairs and he finally realized where he was. There was a huge balcony in front of him. It was where Odin made his most important public speeches.

He could hear the roaring of a crowd. It was like all of Asgard was gathered in the courtyard below. He felt a strange tingle of magic and realized that his skin was turning back to Aesir pink. He breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that the Allfather was merciful after all. Loki was sadly mistaken.

Odin shoved him toward the edge of the balcony. Loki caught himself against the railing. All of Asgard had gathered to witness this. The only question was what "this" was.

"Today I show you the traitor that threatened the very safety of our realm. He is the one that lead the frost giants into our realm. He is the one who led them to my chambers where I slept." There was a gasp as the people gathered below recognized Loki. Most of them didn't believe it.

Loki felt the same strange tingle of magic and looked in horror as the Aesir skin melted away, reveling Jotun blue. There were a few shrieks from below as his true form made itself known.

"I took in Loki when no one else would. I sheltered him from his race, that wanted to kill him and this is how he repays me. He brings the enemy into Asgard and attempts to slay Thor." Loki looked at Odin in horror. He had never wanted to kill Thor. He loved Thor like a brother. He would never try and kill him.

"I was a fool to trust you. Loki Laufeyson, you have betrayed the trust I instilled in you, and the trust given to you via your title. You are unworthy of this realm. You are unworthy of your title. You are unworthy, of the loved ones you have betrayed." Loki's eyes grew wide. He knew what was coming. This mirrored what happened when Thor was cast out. Odin removed the muzzle. He knew that now Loki would not try and change his fate with lies.

"Father, please." Odin ignored him, continuing on with his tirade.

"I now take from you, your magic. In the name of my father, and his father before. I Odin Allfather disown you!"

Loki felt the magic searing him as it left his body. He panicked, without his magic he would be stuck in Jotun form, forever. He fell to his knees as the pain grew. He clutched at Odin's leg.

"Father, please." Odin kicked at him, which caused Loki to hit his head on the hard stone of the balcony. He started to seize. The magic was leaving him empty. It was all he had. Loki blacked out in desperation.

AN: I know I know. I've been mean to my poor dear, but don't worry. It is not nearly as bad as it seems. Please review. I want to hear your suggestions, comments and questions.


End file.
